The typical vehicle seat includes a base with a seat cushion, a seatback and a headrest. The seatback extends upright from the seat cushion to support a seated passenger's back, and the headrest extends upright from the seatback to support the seated passenger's head.
Many vehicle seats also include side armrests. Conventionally, the side armrests in these seats forwardly extend away from the seatback to support the seated passenger's arms.